La isla Bonita
by little princess
Summary: [Songfic] Quatre reflects on one of his vacations as he is about to move into another phase of life. sort of 3x4


Here's a 3x4x3 songfic… well, it's not really 3x4x3, but anyway… hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'La Isla Bonita'. I just used the latter as inspiration for a fic of the first.

**La Isla Bonita**

When I open my eyes, I'm confused at first as to where I am. It takes me a few moments to realise I'm in my own bedroom, in my estate on L4. I yawn and stretch, feeling a little disappointed that it was all just a dream.

_Como puede ser verdad (How could it be true?)_

Glancing at my alarm clock I see that it's time to get up. I sigh as I head for the shower, trying to ease my private part, which was definitely pleased at the memory of that vacation now almost three years ago. Oh yes, I still remember it very clearly. It had been the first real time off since I had taken over my father's business. I'd spent two weeks there in the south of Europe. I had thought it easy, just two weeks without business, what could be so hard about that? But by the time I'd arrived on earth, my cell phone already had missed three messages.

I smile at the memory of when I called Rashid for business that morning. He got so angry with me that he threatened to fly in and crush my phone and any other means of communication with the company if I'd call again. I had no doubt he would do just that. He was right, though, this was supposed to be a vacation.

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

I start washing my body, unable to keep my mind from wandering back in time. The temperature was still high even though the summer had passed and fall was setting in. The hotel was beautiful, not a luxurious as I was used, but I didn't mind, this was vacation after all. My room had a beautiful sea sight, words cannot describe how enchanting the sunrise over the Mediterranean can be. But that view still falls to peaces by the mere sight of Him. The first time I saw his I didn't really 'see' him, just noticed someone was there. I ordered my drinks from him, but not until he brought me something for the second time did I really look, because despite the heat I noticed he was wearing long, black pants. My gaze moved up from his pants, noticing how a traditional white blouse covered his broad chest, as I shifted my attention to his face. I must say I was quite glad it was so hot now, at least I had an excuse for my blushing face. The waiter was gorgeous! He seemed about my age, early twenties, his brown hair falling over one side of his face, covering one eye, which was a shame for the other one was so beautiful.

I reached for the drink he handed me. I was planning on going back to my room after this drink and I wanted to pay the drinks now. I blushed even deeper when I realised I had no pockets in these shorts and apologised to him.

"That's okay," he said with the most sexy accent, "I can just have it placed on the bill for your room."

I blushed even deeper then. "But I won't be able to tip you for your services." I said, frowning, ignoring the heat I felt in my face. "Will you be here tonight?"

He shook his head. "I'm just filling in this afternoon."

"Oh." I dropped my eyes, disappointed. If he was only filling in, it meant that I might not see him at all anymore. I'd only just realised how beautiful he was! I defiantly wanted to see him again.

It was as if he could read my mind. "You can reward my... services by accepting my company tonight."

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

The sound of my vidphone brings me back to the here and now. I quickly turn off the shower, wrap a towel around my waist and make it to the phone, leaving the vid off as I answer it.

"Heya, buddy!" Duo's cheerful voice rings trough the receiver. "You ready yet for your big day? Turn the vid on, I wanna see how you look!" Duo has been my best friend for years. We can tell each other anything, share all our secrets and we know exactly what to do to cheer each other up.

I see he invites me to turn the screen on, but I deny it. "Duo, I just came from the shower!" I tell him harshly, blushing again.

"Hey, it's not like you've anything I don't have! Well, chest hair perhaps but hey, Heero's taught me all about it." I now blushed even deeper. Duo is absolutely shameless. "But honestly, Quatre, you should really hurry or you're gonna be late. Can't let that happen, now ca you? Need some help?"

I sigh in frustration but my eye catches the clock. Duo is right, I'd taken longer in the shower than I'd meant thanks to that damned dream. I will have to hurry now. "No, I don't need help. I'll be there in time. By Duo."

"See you in a few!" I hear him say just before I hang up. Duo is really a good friend. He was the only one interested in what actually happened that vacation, all my other acquaintances hadn't come any further than whether or not I was fit enough for work again. Duo had asked for stories, not stopping until he got all the details, or at least as many as I'd give him.

I brush my hand trough my blond hair and then over my chest before I look around for my blue tuxedo.

I had told him about the waiter, whom I'd met again that night. How I'd gotten chills running down my spine when he whispered his name in my ear. How together we'd strolled the boulevard of the Costa Brava. How he'd shown me the best places to eat, the nicest bars to drink and the hottest places on the beach.

_I fell in love with San Pedro  
Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me  
Te dijo te amo (he told you, I love you)  
I prayed that the days would last  
They went so fast_

We'd sat down in the sand and for a moment all we did was listen to the sounds of the waves reaching the shore. He'd asked me about my business and we started talking. Well, I started talking, he was asking most of the questions here. I apologised for talking about myself so much, but he said he didn't mind. He said he loved listening to my voice. He'd leaned down, looking me straight in the eyes and only then had I realised how close we actually were. He'd looked as if he was ready to kiss me, if only I'd give in, yet I hesitated. All kinds of thoughts had gone trough my mind, and, stupidly enough, I managed to spoil everything by asking him how he got here. He'd leaned back immediately and informed me that his father owned the hotel I was staying in. He usually helped out when someone had called in sick and he wasn't busy. In fact, he just happened to have 2 weeks vacation himself.

I'd listened intently to what he was saying, watching his lips, wanting nothing more than to cover them with mine. Yet it wasn't until past midnight that happened. He'd safely returned me to the hotel and there I couldn't hold it anymore. I just had to kiss him.

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

I sigh as I fumble in front of the mirror with my tie. I hate wearing those things, but for today I have little choice. When I'm finally done with it, all that needs to be done is tying my shoelaces. I glance at the clock again and see that I am supposed to be downstairs already. I quickly tie them and head for the door. I can redo them in the car.

Walking trough the corridor I glance outside. The sun is shining brightly, just like it had continually done in Europe when I was there. Behind him, that's where I'd preferred the burning ball of gas. It had looked so much better when he was there to be shone on.

The second day Trowa'd been nowhere to be seen. All by myself I'd dully listened to the music being played that night, but I didn't enjoy it much. I kept wanting to see him again, that mysterious man whom, in one day, had captured my heart. I could still feel his lips on mine, his hands around my waist, his warm breath on my cheek as he wished me goodnight. Only now had I been wondering what my family would say if they'd ever find out. Yet their certain disapproval couldn't bother me anymore when the next day he was back again, ready for more.

_I want to be where the sun warms the sky  
When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by  
Beautiful faces, no cares in this world  
Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl_

I walk out of the building and am greeted by a madly grinning Duo. He is up to something, I can see it and I do not like this face he is making. But I know trying to get him to tell me what evil he has planned for today will not work. After all, today it is supposed to surprise me.

I step into the limousine that is waiting for me and he steps in next, ordering the driver to take us to the chapel. Not much is said for a change as Duo allows me to deal with my nerves alone for a change. Yes, today is indeed a big day for me. Why did that dream have to disturb me tonight of all nights? It's funny really, or actually it is not, considering where I am going and where my thoughts are at the moment, somewhere in the south of Europe...

We spent the rest of the vacation more together than apart. Trowa was great in so many ways. He made me feel freer than I had felt in my life. With him things seemed so simple. It was just him, me and a whole time in front of us. It was great and I prayed that it would never end.

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away  
Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

But like all dreams, they have to end. I had a business to go back to and Trowa was stuck here in Europe. I could not possibly take him back with me. Not only would my family and my company never accept him, it would also be stupid. I had to be reasonable to myself, like it or not. Trowa was someone I met during what would turn out to be the best vacation of my life, but that was it. It was a vacation, bringing him back to my life, my work, things would be different. I can not say we would not possibly make it, but I didn't really know if I was willing to try. Truth be told, I was scared. What if it didn't work out? So in the end we broke apart and I took my plane back, with nothing ore than pretty pictures of the boy who would be hunting my dreams for a long time.

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

And now here I am, stepping out of the limo, Photographers everywhere around me, but I don't see them as I am allowing others to lead me somewhere to a room where I am supposed to stay until everybody arrived and the ceremony will start.

Iria comes in and Duo offers us some time alone. She walks up to me as I stand in front of the mirror once more trying to fix my tux. She walks up to me and stands in front of me, fixing it for me. She then looks at me and smiles.

"Come on, Quatre, smile! This is your big day, remember?" I smile in response and she seems pleased enough with it.

"I'm sorry, Iria, I'm just nervous."

"That's pretty normal, silly." She said to me as if I am still a little boy. "But you know, you made the right choice. Camilla is a good girl, she will be very capable of helping you keep your image up."

I know that, she comes from a good name and the family quickly approved of her. Yet I can't help but wonder if I made the right decision. Some things are more important than others, I know that. I just have a hard time figuring out which things are some and which are the others.

She smiles as she finishes with my tuxedo and steps back. I see a hint of a tear in her eye, but she ignores it.

"Wow, my little brother is really not so little anymore."

I ignore the comment as the door opens at that moment and Jana, one of my other sisters puts her head around the corner. "It's time!" She says and disappears again.

_La la la la la la la  
Te dijo te amo  
La la la la la la la_

I'm still quite nervous as I take my place in front of the monument, Duo standing somewhere behind me. Expectantly, I'm looking to the back to see if she is coming yet. Then the music starts and I see her, guided by her father, walking down the aisle. She smiles at me and I know that this is it. The man in front of us starts to talk, but I hardly listen. It's always the same anyway. And it all ends the same. Does she take me to be her husband?

"Yes"

And do I take her as my wife? The dream last night ended with better words. 'Do you love me?' Did I love him?

"Yes"

_El dijo que te ama (he said he loves you)_


End file.
